Inspiration
by B4RK1NG M4D J4ZZ
Summary: 18 Year Old bestselling author Richard Castle lost his Inspiration when his Military father tragically dies. Rick decides to attend school once again, hoping he would forget about his fathers death. Little Does he know, his new Inspiration is just around the corner.
1. Good Morning!

Chapter One

I've seen down the end of the road

Now I deal in a different story, oh

And I will never let go again

I feel it in my bones, bones, bones

I feel it in my bones, bones, bones

I'll do this on my own.

Castle POV – 7:00am:

The warmth, the softness, the dream of an outstandingly beautiful girl with big glossy Chocolate eyes was torn away from me like a freshly placed bandage. Trying to open my eyes was harder than I thought possible, god who know I was this tired. Just then I could picture my mum smirking at me with her thin eyebrow raised. Who knew being an author was this exhausting; don't get me wrong being an Eight-teen year old bestselling author is awesome!

"Richard sweeties are you awake?" I heard while something wet licked my cheek. Thor! I try to push Thor away but failed trying.

"Remind me again why you live here?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. Trying to open my eyes was becoming an impossible task. Dam am I this tired?

"Because I'm your mother and you love me?" She laughed, while placing a hot steaming mug of coffee on the oak bedside table. The smell travelled its way to my nose, making my eyes snap wide open.

"You know me to well," I smiled a caring smile at her, showing my gratitude for the amazing wake up. She nodded and made her way back into the living room. I push my face into the softness of my pillow, hoping this day would just vanish in to thin air and let me finish my dream of a brown eyed beauty, but Thor made himself known once again. With a huff I left the warmth of my amazingly comfortable double bed and headed for the warmth of the shower.

A gush of water travelled its way down my back, sending chills down my spine relaxing my bones. My thoughts soon travelled back to my dream, a brown eyed girl. Who was she? Will I meet her soon? I wave of questions that raced through my brain. Having a relationship was never easy for me to keep; with the fame, the fans and the unexpected tour dates, it was almost as if I was doomed to be single. I sighed, while grabbing a towel. The only thing that's on my mind was school.

7:45am –

"Pancakes ok Richard," I heard my mother's sweet voice from the kitchen. She made me pancakes? The last time she made pancakes was when my beloved pet hamster died. I poked my head through the kitchen door, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"You never make me pancakes," I questioned her. Something has to be up! "Richard don't raise your eyebrows at me, if I want to make you pancakes I will," She spoke with an intense voice. Straight after her little outbreak I immediately knew something was up.

"Mum is something the matter?" I take the dirty pots out of her hands and lead her gently to a chair.

"Your just growing up, you have your own apartment, your an bestselling author and I here I am living off you!" She whispered with a silk like tears travelling down her cheeks. My heart brakes into two, the blood in my vanes turn to ice. I pull her into my heart warming hug and place a loving kiss on her shinny red hair.

"Mother I'm going to say this and once I open my mouth I'm going to regret speaking these words," I take a deep breath.

"As much as you drive me up the wall, I would miss you if you weren't here with me," I close my eyes waiting for an "I told you so" but surprisingly it never appeared.

"I love you Richard, your father would be proud of you," she whispered into my chest, I kept my eyes close thinking of my father. He was an outstanding solider in the US Marines, putting his fellow marines life's before his own. Three months ago our worse nightmares came true; Jackson Edgar Hunt was shot saving a first time soldier. Since that day I haven't touch or wrote a single word. I believe my inspiration died with my father. A couple of months without any work from me had made the Fans and publishers more and more restless. Gratefully enough they understood why.

"I love you too mum," I lift her head to look into her bright blue eyes. She knows I refuse to talk about dad.

"Going back to School is the right thing Rick," She said tidying the dishes up. Six months after not doing anything, I decided that going back to school would do me some good.

"I know mum, I know," I smiled heading out the front door. Living in an high class apartment meant having high security, high security meant doorman.

"Hey Ricky," said Frank the doorman.

"Hey Frank, how are you this fine morning?" I respond politely shaking his hand.

"Not too bad Ricky, are you heading to school?" Frank questioned and pasted my car keys over to me, I nod in thanks.

"Yeah, I will see you later Frank," I take my leave.

Not wanting to be recognised as Richard Castle, I picked my blue Ford Fiesta. Keeping a low profile was my main goal, being recognised might ruin my chances on keeping my author past behind me.

Although the teachers know about my author past, they have been told to keep it to themselves. Pulling into the school parking lot I knew it was going to be a exhausting day.


	2. Hope is out there!

Inspiration

Chapter Two

Castle POV – 8:00am:

Breathing in, I closed my eyes hoping none would notice me. Screams, cheers and laughter filled my ears, bringing flashbacks of my famous days. Although I miss the screams of my enthusiastic fans, not to mention the invertible 'Sign my chest' I smirk at the thought. Once again I could imagine my mother shaking her head in disillusionment. A loud bell echoed through the parking lot, signalling all students to their classrooms.

Sighing, I stepped from my beautiful sapphire Ford Fiesta, shivering as the icy air traveled down my spine. Popping on my black sunglasses, I began my journey to class. I looked down at my torn schedule.

"Dude you lost?" I jump as a large hand touched my shoulder. Turning around I see two football players. Jocks being nice? Huh?

"Hmm English Mr Brown?" I read from my schedule, then back at them. The two boys broke into a smile.

"What?" I question, wondering what in the world was so amusing.

"I'm Ryan and this is Espo," The skinny jock spoke, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yo," the so called Espo answered. I nod my head. I was just about the open my mouth to speak when we heard a painful thud. I spin my around to see a young girl on the floor, being laughed at my cheerleaders. Dropping my bag and made my way over.

"Wow, over the past few years you hear about cheerleaders being complete bitches i felt sorry for you guys, but thanks to you guys I know the truth , you are bitches," I stated harshly to the group. They just looked at me with no remorse in their eyes. Some people can be heartless. I look down to the young girl; she was struggling to stand on her feet. I put my hand out hoping she would take it.

"Thank you," an angel like voice reached my ears making me stop and stare. Her eyes where a beautiful chocolate brown filled with sadness and heart break. Just then she places her tidy hand in mine. Warmth traveled from her hand to mine, sending electric shocks through my veins. We stare at each other. Who was this girl?

"Dude we are going to be late for class!" Espo spoke, making me jump from my skin. I drop the angel's hand.

"Meet you there Espo, Oh by the way I'm Rick," I nodded my head at them, they just shrugged leaving me with my angel. My angel?

"Are you alright?" I ask, my eyes never leaving her stunning brown eyes. She blushes and nodes her head.

"Yes thank you," She says with gratitude. She makes her way down the empty hallway. All of a sudden I had the need to protect her.

"Wait, do you want me to walk you to your class?" I ask shyly, running to catch up with her.

"You will be late for your class," She stated.

"I don't care, my father once said 'A woman should never walk alone son'," The words slipped from my mouth making me stop in shock. Not speaking about my father for so long and now it just slips out, what the hell is happening to me? I question myself. I could feel my eyes glossing up at the thought of him. The amazing electric shock happened once again, making me look at the angel. She had her soft hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry for you lose," she whispered. Strangely with understanding in her eyes.

"You too," I state but wishing I never opened my mouth as a single tear traveled down her left cheek. Without thinking I lifted my finger to her cheek, catching the tear. She looked down blushing, god she's beautiful.

"Come on we'd better get you to class," She nodded in agreement, walking down the hall. I followed her like a lost puppy. Once arriving, she thanked me and left. Checking the time, I knew I was late. Deciding to skip, I made it to the gym. Dropping my bag, I went in search for a basketball. Half hour of playing the gym door opened, not bothering to turn around, I carried on.

"Son, you do know you not supposed to be here," An gentle voice echoed the gym hall, I turned on my heel.

"Ermm Sorry, I will go," I throw the basketball in the hoop and smirked, still got it.

"You have skill son, you want to join the team?" I'm guessing he was the school coach. I sighed.

"Not my kind of thing sorry," I apologized.

"Kid you have skill, don't let it go to waste," He spoke with wisdom. He knows who I am, great.

"You not just talking about basketball are you?" I sigh, taking a seat on the bench.

"No Richard Castle I'm not, you have no idea what your work does do you?" I look at him confused, I shake my head for him to carry on.

"My wife was murder about two years ago, I took it hard as you can imagine but my daughter took it the worst," He paused and coughed. I knew in that moment I had made a mistake. I was about to speak but he cut me off.

"After the death of her mother, she used to not speak at all," He sniffed.

"One day I came home to her reading your book, two weeks later she finely spoke," He smiled at me.

"Do you know why Richard?" he asked. Not knowing if I should reply, I kept quiet.

"You that's why you, you brought my daughter back to me and I thank you for that," he smiled but a tears in his eyes. What happened next shocked me, I was caught up in a hug. Not knowing what to do I just stood there like a statue.

"Thank you Richard, Thank you," He spoke once again before letting me go, I smile at him.

"Never give up Richard, your very talented young man," He spoke for last time, walking out of the gym. Not knowing what to do next, I rushed after 'The Coach'.

"Hey! Hey! Coach!" I yell, gaining looks from random students, He stops, keeping his back to me.

"Yes Richard?" he whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you have my book on you?" I ask with hope, he turned to look at me with a questioning look in his eyes. He nodes and indicates for me to follow him. In his office, he passes me my first novel, 'Derek Storm.'

"What's your daughter called Coach?" I ask quickly, not wanted to change my mind.

"Katharine Beckett," he states in shock, knowing full well I haven't signed anything since my fathers death.

I Signed,

To the extraordinary Katharine Beckett,

Every day I think why should I write again but then I know

Because of people such as yourself.

Keep smiling

Love Richard Castle

Passing back the book to Coach, I smiled.

"Thank you Richard, I know that might have been hard for you since your father," he speak with gratitude in his tone. I nod and take my leave.

5:00pm – Castle's Apartment:

The amazing dream of the chocolate eyed girl was once again ripped from me.

"Richard, dinner is ready," My mother spoke while pulling off the blanket she much of given me while sleeping. I open my eyes, smiling at her.

"Mum I signed a book today," I spoke. All I heard was a shocked gasp and a cry of joy.

"Oh that's great Richard," she cried while hugging me. After dinner I chose to head to bed hoping to dream of my angel. Maybe she could help me with my inspiration.

**Thank you for all your support - B4RK1NG M4D J4ZZ :)**


End file.
